Empire Of Our Own
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Un des princes de l'Empire Kô se retournant contre sa propre famille, ça pouvait paraître paradoxal. Hakuryuu n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait toujours eu ses raisons. Ses raisons s'étiraient en cicatrices autour de son œil, ses raisons étaient les fantômes de ses deux frères disparus – personne n'avait de meilleures raisons que lui de vouloir démanteler l'Empire Kô.


Coucou ! Ca fait un moment que je n'avais rien posté sur Magi, mais étant donné que je participe à une nuit d'écriture avec quelques copines de la SPPS (Société Protectrice des Personnages Secondaires) et que le thème tiré ce soir était "Empire" (par les nuits du FoF je précise), j'ai décidé d'écrire sur Hakuryuu parce que c'est mon personnage préféré 8)) Coucou à xHeaarts !

 **Disclaimer : Magi the Labyrinth of Magic appartient à Shinobu Othaka.**

* * *

 ** _Empire Of Our Own_**

 **\- Je veux détruire l'Empire Kô.**

Sinbad l'avait sans doute pris pour un fou – ou pire, un idiot – lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses mots. Après tout, qui pouvait le blâmer ?

Un des princes de l'Empire Kô se retournant contre sa propre famille, ça pouvait paraître paradoxal.

Hakuryuu n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait toujours eu ses raisons.

Ses _raisons_ s'étiraient en cicatrices autour de son œil et ailleurs sur son corps, ses raisons étaient les fantômes de ses deux frères disparus – personne n'avait de meilleures raisons que lui de vouloir démanteler l'Empire Kô.

Ses raisons le réveillaient en hurlant pendant la nuit et ne le laisseraient pas en paix tant que Gyokuen n'aurait pas payé pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

Hakuryuu avait longtemps fui Judal. Le magi n'était qu'un enfant – un enfant, tout comme il l'avait été lui-même – lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et Hakuryuu chérissait déjà sa solitude plus que tout à cette époque.

Il ne se confiait à personne et n'avait pas besoin de ce magi bruyant dans ces pattes. Il devait apprendre à se battre et mettre son plan en marche le plus vite possible.

Les années lui avaient fait voir les choses autrement. Il s'était malgré lui rendu compte qu'il aurait plus que tout des pouvoirs de Judal s'il voulait avoir ne serais-ce qu'une chance contre l'armée de Gyokuen.

Faire confiance à Judal et se battre à ses côtés s'était révélé étrangement facile. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais au magi, peut être que ce dernier n'avait pas tord.

Peut être qu'ils étaient simplement destinés l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Le jour où Judal et Hakuryuu avaient quitté le temple de l'Empire Kô, l'air avait un goût de mort.

Silencieux comme des ombres au milieu de la nuit, traversant les couloirs sans que personne ne devine leur présence, Judal et Hakuryuu étaient partis de la même manière qu'ils frapperaient bientôt l'Empire Kô. Furtivement et brutalement.

\- Nostalgique ? avait murmuré son partenaire.

Judal avait passé une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste taquin, chose qu'Hakuryuu ne lui aurait jamais autorisée quelques mois plus tôt.

Hakuryuu avait toujours fait partie de cet empire tout en le haïssant.

Alors, en quittant pour la dernière fois le temple qui servait de quartier général à l'Empire Kô, Hakuryuu s'autorisa à se sentir _nostalgique_ une poignée de secondes.

Même si son enfance n'avait pas été malheureuse – et il pouvait remercier Hakuei pour cela – le prince de Kô ne ressentait aucune sympathie pour ces lieux.

Les tuiles rouges et les drapeaux noirs claquant au vent ne lui évoquèrent rien d'autre que l'aversion qu'il avait pour sa propre famille. Il n'avait trop longtemps été qu'un engrenage de cette machine monstrueuse, un autre fil d'or à ce drapeau.

Il n'en voulait pas et n'en avait jamais voulu.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte du temple, les rubans de sa tenue de combat qui flottant dans le vent, Hakuryuu marqua une pause. Judal resta silencieux, l'observant avec une curiosité qu'il pouvait deviner en sentant son regard rouge sang posé sur lui.

Hakuryuu regarda un long moment le vent soulever la poussière du désert devant eux, dessinant leur avenir incertain en arabesques grises dans la faible lumière de l'aube.

Un pas. Il suffisait d'un pas pour tout laisser derrière lui et s'envoler sur leur tapis pour ne plus jamais combattre du même côté que l'Empire Kô.

Hakuryuu était prêt à tout sacrifier, et il savait que Judal le suivrait jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer s'il le lui demandait.

Ils étaient deux armes létales et pleines de rancœur qui combattraient tous ceux qui les rejetteraient, jusqu'au bout et jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Ca ne serait peut être jamais que lui et Judal contre le reste du monde, se battant côte à côte et semant la destruction sur leur passage. Judal était peut être le seul qu'il aurait dans son camp au bout de ce voyage qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entamer. Mais ça lui allait.

Parce qu'aussi sombre et insignifiant qu'il pouvait leur paraître à cet instant, c'était bel et bien le début d'un nouvel empire.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt peut être sur ce fandom !

 _Aeliheart974_


End file.
